Retorno Azul
by kimikowiwichu
Summary: Sonic se fue por varios años, se fue con sally abandonando a su suerte a amy, pero todo cambio y cuando decide regresar, se encuentra con que algo muy malo sucedera en el futuro y ademas se topa con la nueva creaccion de eggman. soy nueva en esto es mi mayor esfuerzo por un summary decente
1. Sonic Regresa

Era una muy bella noche en mobius, todos estaban ya en sus casas, algunos en fiestas o simplemente las parejas paseaban en tan agradable noche. En una de sus tantas ciudades en unos hermosos y lujosos departamentos en el más alto, habitaban 3 erizos dos hembras y un macho.

En el balcón principal, tenía hermosas flores exóticas y algunas que otras plantas de frutillas (zarzas, fresas, etc.) dos erizos miraban a la lejanía, uno de ellos era el ya nuevo Anti-Héroe de Station Square, un erizo de piel negra con la punta de sus púas rojas, con penetrantes y fríos ojos carmesí.

Shadow: ¿estas segura que llegara hoy?

?????: Por supuesto que si padre sabes que jamás jugaría con un tema referente a el - hablo una eriza bastante similar a él, salvo que ella tenía las púas largas y hacia abajo con las puntas hacia arriba. Su color era de un gris muy obscuro sin llegar al negro y con vetas rosas en lugar de rojo.

Shadow: de ser asi deberemos estar preparados...dudo que Eggman no quiera darle su bienvenida y no quiero que...

?????: si lo sé - dijo con fastidio haciendo un ademan con su mano- conozco perfectamente que es lo que haría ese huevo...descuida mantendré a mi madre vigilada en todo momento...ya se por el huevo o que se le acerque el...

En el taller del gran mecánico zorro de dos colas se encontraba revisando datos robados de la base del huevo maniático, mientras tanto una "estrella" fugas cruzo el cielo hasta estrellarse en el garaje del taller.

Tails: esto sería más fácil de decodificar en la computadora original...desde que Sonic se fue Eggman se ha vuelto más letal que antes...- tecleaba lo más rápido que podía para conseguir descifrar los archivos un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y enseguida todo se estremeció causando que todo su avance de descifrar el archivo completo se borrara- pero que demo... maldición porque siempre ella tiene la razón- grito a todo pulmón mientras salía corriendo hacia su garaje.

De entre los escombros de lo que quedo del garaje salió un erizo azul completamente lastimado y sucio pero con su característica sonrisa de siempre.

Sonic: Je tails me matara por destrozar su casa...- miro a su alrededor con una gota en sus espinas.

TAIL: ¡¡¡NO SOLO TE MATARE…TE VOY A ATAR AUN BLOQUE DE CEMENTO Y TE DEJARE CAER AL MAR!!!! SABES CUANTO TIEMPO ME TOMO RECONSTRUIRLO DESPUÉS DEL ULTIMO ENTRENAMIENTO DE SHADOW Y NIG...-suspiro en derrota- olvídalo debía de haberme prevenido…

Sonic: jum tails esa no es forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo que no has visto en 10 años…espera ¿queee… tú ya sabias que venía hoy? Pero si no me comunique con nadie "más bien olvide usar el comunicador de la nave"- rascando su mejilla nerviosamente- uuh te prometo que te ayudare a repararlo pero...podemos comer algo muero de hambre por un chilli dog…- lo saludo posando su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño zorro que no pudo más que volver a suspirar rendido. - te quedaras en el sillón, mañana debemos ponerte al corriente de lo sucedido en estos años sin ti- ambos se encaminaron a la entrada y al ingresar a la casa del chico.

Sonic: wow tails- admirando su casa ya que todo había cambiado además de muchas fotografías del equipo (principalmente de él y cream), todo estaba lleno de papeles con datos tanto las paredes como en la mesa, miro a su alrededor y noto algo una fotografía en ella estaban Amy con Cream y Tails vestidos de manera excesivamente formal, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la ropa que llevaba Amy, un vestido de noche largo de color rojo en la parte arriba degradando en negro en la parte de abajo, no traía mangas solo lo sostenía un hermoso "collar" de color plateado que rodeaba su cuello, no se apreciaban los zapatos supuso seguramente plateados, tenía las púas más largas y sueltas, un maquillaje en colores obscuros que la hacían lucir sexy - debió ser una fiesta bastante elegante…- su expresión se tornó triste- todos se ven bastante felices

Tails entro en ese momento con las mantas y la almohada lo miro con pena, ella y Silver le habían contado que Sally lo había abandonado…y eso sería parte de la razón por la que volvería al planeta.

Tails: fue en la boda de Rouge y Knuckles….hace 6 años...

Sonic: ¡¡¿¿Ese par se casó??!!...Quien diría que los opuestos se atraen- se reía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Tails: no tienes idea- dijo en un susurro- oooh por cierto donde esta Sally?- pregunto con curiosidad fingida pues ya sabía toda la verdad, lo cual Sonic no noto solo se tensó.

Sonic: ella ...ella me dejo- dijo con la cabeza agachada- me dejo por Scroge…Tails no quiero hablar de ello...será mejor que descansemos seguramente mañana nos reuniremos con los demás-fingió alegría, un resplandor purpura llamo la atención de los 2 y en medio de la sala apareció una eriza de color gris obscuro con líneas rosas, ojos carmesí, espinas alargadas y peinadas hacia abajo, un collar negro sostenía su blusa sin mangas de color rojo, portaba un pantalón entallado color negro y unas botas negras y rojo, sus guantes iguales a los de Shadow.

Tails: Nigthmare que pasa...acaso ya...- no pudo terminar ya que la aludida le interrumpió

Nigthmare: descuida todo está en orden pero no tardará mucho en que se alivie... solo venía a asegurarme que el Faker si hubiera llegado como lo mencionamos el enano y yo...- se cruzó de brazos que si no fuera porque tenía un par de cosas en el pecho Sonic juraría que era la viva imagen de sado- papa me mando decirte que mañana todos nos reuniremos aquí para darle la bienvenida al Faker

Sonic:...¡¡oye a quien le dices Faker!! ¿Tu quién te crees que eres?

Nigthmare: Tu peor pesadilla y le digo Faker al único que estrello su nave por no saber manejarla y ser abandonado por una zorra cualquiera...y si se te ocurre hacer algo que lastime a mi madre...no dudare en matarte- en un tono tan sombrío que estremeció hasta el mismo Sonic y desapareció en un Chaos Control.

Sonic: quien era ella Tails...se nota que la conoces bien

Tails: de eso hablaremos mañana- finge un bostezo- eeeh no me dijo a qué hora...supongo que vendrán temprano asi que debemos descansar buenas noches Sonic

Sonic: buenas noches tails "esa eriza se parecía bastante a...naaa no puede ser... ¿o sí?"- con esto en mente el erizo callo en brazos de morfeo mientras que Tails presentía que el día siguiente sería muy pesado.

Nigthmare apareció de nuevo en el balcón.

Shadow: ¿hmp?

Nigthmare: efectivamente ya llego y llego solo...si se acerca a mama lo mato...- dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación

Shadow hizo lo mismo, el dormía en la habitación principal que era bastante amplia, sin duda alguna G.U.N. pagaba bastante bien.

Su habitación estaba bien decorada de una manera alegre pero formal con objetos decorativos simples, una amplia pantalla hacia frente a la cama, y debajo de esta muchas consolas de entretenimiento sin olvidar un excelente sistema de sonido, a habitación estaba pintada de manera que tres paredes eran de color gris claro y una de color más obscuro. Una enorme ventana deslizable daba a un balcón privado más pequeño, además de un amplio armario de gran tamaño (del tamaño de otro cuarto más o menos grande), un enorme baño que contaba con una tina amplia, regadera y todo lo demás de mármol gris.

La amplia cama King size asemejaba a la de un rey (esas camas con velos etc.), las mantas a juego con el resto de la habitación, podía verse un pequeño bulto de color rosa dormir plácidamente acurrucada entre las mantas abrazando una almohada, Shadow sonrió ante la imagen de la eriza acurrucada, sin hacer ruido entro a la cama ya habiéndose quitado sus guantes y Aero patines.

Shadow:...no dejare que nada nos separe mi rose- dicho esto le beso la frente y se dispuso a dormir abrazando a su pareja.


	2. La Reunion

Ya era de mañana y tails se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando detrás de el apareció Nigthmare.

Nigthmare: veo que lo que cream dijo es cierto…eres mejor cocinero que Knuckles – se asomó por su hombro para observar como preparaba un desayuno completo y balanceado que incluía fruta, omelet de queso y café recién hecho.

Tails:…¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAH!!!!!...- grito a todo pulmón despertando a Sonic de golpe que tratando de salir corriendo a la cocina se enredó en las mantas y cayó al suelo- Nigthmare ya te dije que siempre me avises cuando aparezcas con un caos control – dijo molesto amenazándola con la espátula y utilizando un delantal azul con diseño de piezas mecánicas.

Nigthmare: uuuy perdón enano se me olvida que eres asustadizo- le toco la nariz con su dedo con una sonrisa pícara causando sonrojo por parte de este- Papa me mando…Amy no se siente bien asi que la reunión será en nuestra casa…

Tails:…y porque no simplemente llamaron- Nigthmare volvió a su seriedad normal-…vienes a vigilarlo.

Nigthmare: algo asi- suspiro con fastidio al escuchar como Sonic entraba a la cocina.

Sonic: tails que… ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

Tails: no seas mal educado- sirviendo el desayuno para los tres aunque a Nigthmare solo le sirvió un poco de fruta y café expreso-

Nigthmare: tan mal educado te dejo la zorra esa Faker…ya entiendo porque te dejo- se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la encimera-

Sonic ya se había hartado de ella ni siquiera la conocía y se la pasaba insultándolo sin más se lanzó contra ella con un golpe directo, lo cual para su sorpresa esquivo con gran facilidad

Sonic: Pero que….- termino estrellándose contra la mesa rompiéndola en el proceso mientras que Nigthmare salvo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo-

Nigthmare: hmp- tails solo suspiro derrotado siempre era lo mismo con Sonic cuando alguien como shadow lo molestaba- tails…te ayudare a recoger todo…cuando termine con mi café.

Sonic: ¿Cómo pudiste esquivarme grrrr?- gruño dándose vuelta aun tirado en el piso mirándola.

Tails: Sonic ya basta tendrás que reparar mi garaje y mi cocina si no te detienes en este instante Nigthmare solo vino para asegurarse que vayamos a reunirnos con los demás- le ayudo a levantarse-

Sonic: pero ¿quién demonios es ella? Ni siquiera la conozco y se la pasa insultándome…es como si estuviera hablando con el farsante…- la miro de arriba abajo lentamente, realmente era hermosa, sacudió su cabeza ante su pensamiento

Nigthmare con una gota en la cabeza lo golpeo hasta noquearlo

Nigthmare: pervertido- siguió tomando su café.

Tails: no cabe duda que te pareces más a shadow y Amy de lo que nos dices-suspiro para comenzar a recoger toda la comida esparcida por el piso y llevar a Sonic al sofá-

Nigthmare: hmp

Un par de horas después el tornado volaba en dirección a su destino tripulado por Tails, Cream y Sonic que seguía noqueado y vendado de los ojos. Al paso por debajo de la nave Nigthmare corría a toda velocidad, se había negado a entrar pues quería seguir entrenando y decidió llegar corriendo

Cream: ¿porque Sonic esta inconsciente?... ¿Y porque lo vendaste?

Tails: yo no fui fue Nigthmare… se pelearon en la cocina y ella lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo noqueado.

Cream: aaah…supongo que no se dieron muy buena impresión mutuamente- rio tiernamente-

Tails: bien sabes que su razón de existir es eliminarlo…y después de lo que nos contó Silver con mayor razón lo odia- dijo seriamente- "ojala y logremos cambiar el futuro y no se encamine hacia el después de hoy"

Después de un rato llegaron a su destino dejando a Sonic en el sillón mientras despertaba, lo cual Knuckles no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de darle una ayudita pues tenía una jarra de agua para despertarlo.

Shadow: si mojas mi sillón prepárate para pagar por ello- a lo cual Knuckles desistió de la idea si bien le había costado mucho quitarle la maña a rouge de robar no tiraría el dinero de las joyas robadas solo por una broma.

Nigthmare: aaagh- ya estaba harta de todo- ¿porque tiene que ser la reunión aquí?

Shadow la miro de reojo, sabía que algo había pasado no por nada la conocía a la perfección como si fuera su propia hija…bueno lo era en teoría.

Shadow: ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto sin chistar a lo cual ella solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos e ignorarlo…no indagaría más si ella no pensaba decirle nada.

Tails: pelearon en la cocina y rompieron todo…bueno Sonic rompió todo y la saco de quicio y lo noqueo antes de tiempo

Nigthmare se giró molesta cerrando los ojos, no era la única que estaba fastidiada con el tema de Sonic pues cierto erizo plateado que se encontraba a su lado también lo miraba con rencor, él había llegado hacia aproximadamente 1 año junto a Blaze. Todo porque él había arruinado el futuro había destrozado todo por un simple capricho.

Cuando mostro signos de despertarse los 3 erizos fruncieron más el ceño pues realmente no deseaban ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, 2 porque era un simple estorbo y el otro porque arruino todo, Sonic despertó y no sabía ni siquiera como había llegado ahí, ni donde se encontraba.

Shadow: Como el Bello Faker Durmiente ya despertó empecemos- le dio una mirada a tails para que comenzara a proyectar los hologramas

Sonic: OOOYE A QUIEN LLAMAS FAKER...- miro a su alrededor vio que estaban casi todos y noto que Silver y Blaze estaban ahí, lo cual le parecía extraño pues el futuro ya estaba fuera de peligro…al menos hasta donde sabia el, después noto que faltaba cierta eriza rosa- aún falta Amy

Rouge: lo siento cariño pero ella no podrá estar en esta reunión- le comento sentada en las piernas de Knuckles- Sonic iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió Tails

Tails: estoy seguro que sigues con dudas de quien es ella- señalando a Nigthmare, ella lo miro e hizo un gesto de fastidio cerrando los ojos, miro aun lado de ella y Silver le miraba de la misma forma que lo hacía Amy cuando se enojaba seriamente con él, asi que Sonic desvió la mirada e hizo lo que su infantil comportamiento le dicto en ese momento.

Sonic: Ja si no fuera por el color juraría que es tu viva imagen Shadow- el aludido solo le miro entrecerrando sus ojos-

Shadow: hmp- sonriendo arrogante- no tienes idea de cuánto.

Tails: ejem si - se aclaró la garganta-bueno ella es la última creación de Eggman... veras ella es un "intento" de vida perfecta, cuando te fuiste Eggman comenzó a seguir pasos de su abuelo para asi cuando regresaras destruirte por fin- vio que Sonic le iba a decir algo- preguntas después de la explicación, para su creación combino los genes de Shadow, de ahí saco la mayoría de sus habilidades- desde que comenzó a explicar se proyectaban videos y hologramas robados de la base de Eggman - pero no solo posee la fuerza, velocidad y habilidades de Shadow, utilizo tambien los genes de Amy- Sonic abrió los ojos sorprendido-todos sabemos que ella tiene habilidades telequineticas por eso fue elegida y al combinar estos genes logro crear una forma de vida casi perfecta según sus archivos tenía un defecto, al tener una parte de los genes de Amy ella no es capaz de matar seres vivos y por ello la descarto en la primera pelea en la que no pudo matar a ninguno de nosotros.

Rouge: con heridas letales y en un estado de semi-inconciencia nos arriesgamos y la ayudamos, el odio hacia quien fue su creador fue lo que la impulso a ayudarnos y ser parte del equipo- dijo recargándose en Nigthmare- claro que también congeniar con todos nosotros le ayudo a ver que hay más cosas en la vida que ser un monstruo…¿no es asi shady?- le guiño el ojo a shadow que se sonrojo un poco cerrando los ojos y sonrió con su media sonrisa característica a lo cual todos rieron con excepción de Sonic que no entendía a lo que se referían

Nigthmare: aun asi al haber vivido en el laboratorio del huevo por 5 años desde mi creación, supe que arreglaría los errores que existen en mi con el proyecto Obsidian, nunca logre ingresar a los archivos o el laboratorio para ver de qué se trataba realmente.


	3. Dolorosa Realidad

Sonic no sabía que decir los hologramas se proyectaban una y otra vez, videos, fotografías, archivos, todo iba demasiado rápido noto en el video donde ella peleo contra el grupo que Amy estaba presente que hacia equipo con shadow… ¿porque razón le dolía verlos juntos…porque ella se veía feliz si él no estaba ahí?

Sonic: entonces…si ella es una creación de Eggman que nos asegura que no es una de sus trampas…¡¡QUIEN NOS ASEGURA QUE TU NO ERES UNA TRAMPA!! ¡¡FUISTE CREADA PARA DESTRUIRME QUIEN ME ASEGURA QUE NO ES UN ENGAÑO EL QUE NO PUEDAS MATAR A ALGUIEN!!- se levantó y la señalo gruñéndole sin importarle nada mas.

Nigthmare: y tu quien te crees que eres Faker para dirigirte de esa manera a una dama…o lo siento tu jamás sabrás como tratar a una dama, a ti te gustan las vulgares- Sonic cada vez enfurecía más- zorras….llamadas Sal... - no pudo terminar ya que Sonic se le había lanzado ya-¿CREES QUE PUEDES CONMIGO FAKER?

Sonic estaba encima de tratando de ahogarla con sus manos, de un rápido movimiento ella realizo caos control apareciendo detrás de él, lanzo un golpe que fallo pues a gran velocidad Sonic con un spin dash ambos salieron por el balcón cayendo el erizo azul contra el piso mientras que ella en el último segundo lo contra ataco con un chaos blast, lo cual inicio una pelea bastante pareja ya que ninguno de los dos se rendiría… después de varios choques y ambos estuvieran exhaustos

Todos miraban desde el balcón realmente asombrados pues nadie se imaginó que ambos pelearan tan rápidamente y mucho menos aun que Sonic pudiera estar a su altura pues los 3 erizos con excepción de Sonic habían perfeccionado sus técnicas. Tanto Silver como shadow se mantenían serios observando la pelea.

Nigthmare: - jadeaba- Faker no me llegas ni a los talones- Sonic estaba hecho pedazos pero ella no se quedaba atrás-

Sonic: deja de llamarme Faker- jadeaba de igual forma.

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro para continuar cuando shadow y Silver aparecieron en medio con un caos control deteniéndolos al instante, shadow con un puñetazo deteniendo a Sonic mientras que Silver con su telequinesis detuvo a Nigthmare.

Shadow: esto se acaba aquí Faker - le dijo seriamente – ya es suficiente, ya te desahogaste ahora debemos seguir con el plan para enfrentar a Eggman.

Sonic: Pero…- fue interrumpido por Shadow que le daba la espalda mientras Silver en ese momento había logrado noquear con mucho trabajo a Nigthmare

Silver: … buen trabajo Sonic provocando la ira de Nigthmare – su mirada llena de odio le parecio extraño.

Sonic: ¿Qué te sucede Silver?- este le ignoro mientras cargaba a Nigthmare realizando un caos control.

Después de un rato todos miraban a Sonic con desaprobación, Nigthmare se encontraba recostada en el sillón junto a shadow mientras Blaze y Silver estaban de pie a un costado de este.

Rouge: bien…

Shadow: tú y Nigthmare irán a la guarida de Eggman que está en las montañas del norte, Blaze y Tails trataran de decodificar esos archivos lo más pronto posible. Silver tu estarás aquí tengo trabajo con G.U.N. y con el Faker aquí no pienso dejarla sola.- todos asintieron con excepción de Sonic -

Sonic: a ti quien te nombro líder de equipo shadow…porque no vamos directo y lo atacamos- se levantó y se cruzó de brazos-

Shadow: porque no arriesgare la vida de nadie en especial una que podría poner en peligro la existencia de alguien…y a diferencia de ti soy lo suficientemente maduro para asumir el cargo de líder que dejaste de lado hace diez años- sin inmutarse se cruzó de brazos

Sonic: na…. ¿espera a que te refieres?

Rouge: cariño aun no te das la idea de quién es ese alguien- sentada en las piernas de su esposo comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos- veamos quien podría dejar de existir… es un erizo…te mira con odio…y es el único que además de Nigthmare posee habilidades telequineticas-

Sonic: estas diciéndome que si ataco a Eggman Blaze dejara de existir- todos cayeron con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime-

Shadow: eres idiota Faker

Sonic por fin descifro todo lo que habían dicho además

Sonic: Silver…tu madre es…es

Todos: Amy

Sonic: pero…entonces yo…yo soy tu padre- estaba completamente impactado

Silver: no…no eres mi padre FAKER… tú lo arruinaste todo…solo la utilizaste y cuando una cualquiera te dio más diversión la abandonaste porque era demasiado inocente y te fuiste con esa cualquiera...arruinaste el futuro…

Sonic: yo…yo no quería…

Silver: ¿no querías que Sonic? Tú arruinaste a mi familia y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

Shadow: ni yo mismo te lo perdonaría Faker…pero debo darte las gracias, gracias a tu estupidez eh logrado obtener lo que jamás conseguiría con las emeralds.

Sonic: espera a que te refieres shadow…- seguía confundido Silver ya estaba harto y estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva pelea pero Nigthmare le detuvo, ella estaba despertando asi que le ayudo a incorporarse.

Shadow: me refiero a que Rose y yo tenemos 5 años juntos- Sonic no sabía que sentir, felicidad, tristeza, ira…sabía que se lo merecía pero lo negaba.

Sonic: eso no puede ser verdad….ella me ama-su lenguaje corporal demostraba que estaba asustado y todos menos los 3 erizos le miraron tristemente.

Rouge: oh cariño… ella te amo tan profundamente que cuando te fuiste con Sally le rompiste el corazón.

Knuckles: al menos 15 veces se dejó capturar por el huevo para que la rescataras en los 3 primeros años…pero eso jamás paso y su desesperación con cada uno fue en aumento, después del noveno intento ella tomo medidas más drásticas para hacerte volver.

Tails: 6 veces durante sus capturas trato de suicidarse y en el último intento fue cuando Eggman extrajo su sangre para crearla a ella- señalo a Nigthmare- el único que acudió a su rescate fue Shadow.

Cream: pero no nos mal entiendas nosotros no supimos de lo sucedido hasta que shadow apareció con ella inconsciente. Con el paso de los meses ella salió de su depresión y comenzó a ser más cercana al señor Shadow.

Sonic no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, la eriza más feliz del mundo intentando suicidarse

Sonic: todos ustedes mienten….ella jamás haría algo como eso, además tu eres demasiado frio y violento como podría ella estar contigo- señalo a shadow que le miraba fastidiado.

Shadow: ella decidió seguir adelante y olvidar la tristeza que le causaste Faker…ella merece a alguien que si la valore y sea maduro para afrontar todas la situaciones…la cosa es Faker que tú no eres ese alguien.

Sonic: Pero...yo no quería que esto pasara- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Siempre creí que era simple capricho de ella- cayó al suelo por culpa de un golpe en la cara que lo lanzo contra la pared sorprendiendo a todos menos a cierta eriza gris que sonreía sarcástica.

Silver: CAPRICHO...PARA TI ELLA SOLO ERA UN ESTORBO...- rio serio- quien diría que el que fuera alguna vez...o mejor dicho quien se iba a convertir en mi padre fuera un idiota sin corazón- lo miro cruzando los brazos- si haces el mínimo intento de acercarte a ella yo mismo acabare contigo me escuchaste Sonic aléjate de Amy.

Sonic: Silver yo…- se levantó cuando algo choco contra su espalda y se escuchó un ruido de cristal rompiéndose, Sonic al girarse se encontró con un pequeño chao ángel blanco de vividos colores en sus antenas y un pequeño halo morado sobre su cabeza estaba llorando en el piso, cuando trato de ayudarlo un segundo chao negro con rojo idéntico a shadow lo ataco- aaaaah déjame en paz bola de pulgas.

Dash: ¡¡¡chao chao chao!!!- se alejó de Sonic y bajo ayudar al otro chao a levantarse.

Silver pasó junto a Sonic ignorándolo e ingreso a la cocina saliendo de esta después de unos breves instantes con un vaso de agua, tomo al pequeño chao blanco y subió las escaleras ignorándolos a todos seguido por el otro chao

Sonic iba seguirlo pero fue detenido por Rouge y Blaze

Blaze: déjalo solo ha tenido demasiadas emociones en un solo día…

Sonic: solo quiero saber una sola cosa... ¿Amy está arriba cierto?- su tono de voz estaba más apagado

Shadow: ¿para qué quieres saber eso Faker? – adivinando para donde iba la conversación se acercó al librero

Sonic: solo quiero saber si está bien...- recibió un golpe en la cara pero ahora era un marco con la foto de Amy y Shadow, el portaba un traje negro de cuello abierto no portaba ninguna corbata pero lucia bastante elegante, tenía su típica media sonrisa pero no era sarcástica era bastante alegre se le veía en la mirada y junto a él estaba Amy vestida de un hermoso vestido blanco entallado corte princesa que sacaban a relucir bastante sus curvas, sus púas largas y recogidas en una cola alta, no traía velo pero si un hermoso arreglo, se miraba bastante feliz, el noto como ambos portaban sus anillos en sus manos y fue entonces cuando volvió la vista a shadow y lo noto en su mano izquierda en su dedo anular un anillo de oro sin ninguno adorno, un anillo liso y brillante.

Shadow: ya la viste…está bien…eres bastante lento para no haberlo notado antes- alzo su mano izquierda mostrando su anillo.

Sonic miro triste la fotografía, ¿realmente le había perdido?...la recuperaría a toda costa sin importar que.

Shadow: es hora que todos se vayan de aquí…mañana iniciamos la detención de Ivo…- velozmenre se aparecio detras de Sonic y de un golpe lo noqueo-y si el Faker no mejora tendremos que acabar con el- todos asintieron preparándose para ir de regreso a sus hogares.

Mientras tanto Silver había entrado a la habitación principal donde se encontraba Amy y le entrego el vaso con agua que ya había terminado, ambos chaos se habían acurrucado a su lado uno tratando de calmar al otro que estaba llorando.

Amy: ¿Silver sucede algo?- no recibió respuesta alguna solo un erizo abrazándola recostándose sobre su muy enorme vientre como un niño pequeño pidiendo consuelo a su madre


End file.
